


I'll Be There For You

by BookPirate



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just lots of fluff, because i am forever bitter about rachel/joey okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookPirate/pseuds/BookPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memorial Day Weekend 2k16 With the Gang</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be There For You

Sunday afternoon found Rachel Green standing on her best friend's porch, finger on the doorbell. She could feel the excitement sweeping over her from her head to her toes, and couldn't wait for the door to open.

As if listening to her thoughts, the door swung out with a bang, revealing Monica, who greeted her friend with a wide smile and open arms, immediately sweeping the other woman into a hug. "Rachel!"

"Monica!" Rachel laughed as they swayed from foot to foot, before pulling back. "It's only been a week since I saw you last, you know that, right?"

Monica waved her off. "We're celebrating, okay? It hasn't been just the adults in a long time. I'm allowed to be as excited as I want."

Rachel smiled as she followed Monica deeper into the house, eyes sweeping over the various photos that lined the hallway. "I'm not complaining! I'm just as excited as you are, believe me."

"Yeah, I can't believe Gucci made you come in this weekend," Monica said with a frown as she surveyed the kitchen. "I need to pull out another fruit salad, Phoebe's gone through the first one already."

"It is what it is." Rachel shrugged before plucking a grape out of the bowl on the counter. "Need help with anything?"

Monica waved her off, glaring at the remaining fruit like it had personally offended her. "Nah, just grab whatever you want to drink before you head out, sweetie. I made Chandler run out before everyone else arrived."

Rachel grabbed two beers out of the fridge. "So I'm the last one to arrive, huh?"

"Samantha won't be here until after dark, so no," Monica reached over and pressed a kiss to her temple, "but you're the one I'm happiest to see. Don't tell anyone."

"I promise." Rachel grinned as she made her way to the backyard, where the porch was laid out for the Memorial Day feast Monica had prepared. The kids were all dropped off at various grandparents' houses, and she could finally feel the little knot of stress that had seemed to take up permanent residence in between her shoulder blades fade away. Booze, friends, food, and the promise of fireworks later on had Rachel feeling like she was floating.

"Rachel's here!" Phoebe shouted as she jumped over Mike in his chair and rushed towards her friend. "Rachel!"

"Hi, sweetie!" Rachel laughed as she twirled around with Phoebe, before being passed off to Chandler, who gave her a quick hug. "Wow, you're all so happy to see me. It's great!"

"Some of us may have gotten in to the alcohol a little earlier than anticipated," Chandler mock-whispered to her.

"Not all of us," Ross announced as he waved from his seat, though Chandler rolled his eyes at that. "Hey, Rach."

"Hey, hun." Rachel dropped a kiss on the top of his head before dropping in to the seat next to him. "Babe."

Joey gave her the goofy smile he reserved for her, the one that made warmth spread from her heart to her fingertips. "Hey, baby. Whatcha got there?"

She slid him a beer as she kicked off her shoes. "I didn't know how far along you'd be, but I got you another one just in case."

"Your timing is impeccable, Rach. I'm gonna need another one in a second." He tilted his can towards her in a salute.

She cracked open her own with a smile as she slid her feet into his lap. He immediately began massaging them, his practiced hands going straight to the areas he knew bothered her the most.

"Where's Monica?" Phoebe asked, plopping back down in her chair, reaching for her glass of wine.

"She's making another fruit salad for you, Pheebs."

"Yay!" Phoebe cheered. "Man, do you guys remember that time at Central Perk when …"

Rachel let the conversation drift over her, letting herself enjoy the sunshine as the people she loved most in the world chatted with each other, the man she adored more than anything keeping his hands steady on her. Life had been a battle since Monica and Chandler had moved out to Long Island, and the gang had fought to stay close, but they had succeeded. Everything they had been through together was worth it, something Rachel was reminded of every time they shared days like these.

"You doing okay, baby?" Joey asked her quietly, breaking her of her reverie.

Rachel opened her eyes and looked over to him. "Yeah, Joe, I'm fine. Just tired."

"Work stressing you out?" Ross asked from her other side. She nodded, but before she could say anything, her continued on, "Same with Samantha. Guys, her asshole boss has just been constantly fucking up this project that's due in two weeks…"

Rachel turned as Ross continued ranting about his wife's work environment, and shared a smile with Joey. She was so happy Ross had found someone that he could be secure and relaxed with, instead of the jealous, paranoid asshole the tension in his relationship with Rachel had caused him to be. Rachel's fingers found Joey's, and she intertwined their hands before taking a sip from her beer.

A half hour later, Phoebe, Monica, and Rachel were all stretched out in their chairs, watching the men try and grill the meat, arguing amongst themselves about the best way to do it. Chandler had taken to yelling "My house MY GRILL" rather loudly, causing the women to burst into giggles every time.

"Should we take pity on them?" Rachel asked lowly.

Monica took a sip of the fruity cocktail she prepared herself. "Nah, let them fight it out."

"There's always pizza," Phoebe commented, grabbing a handful of grapes out of the bowl in her lap.

"Man, Pheebs, you're really hitting the grapes hard today. What's up with that?" Monica asked, reaching over Rachel to grab a handful.

Phoebe shrugged carefully. "Oh you know, the baby says she likes it."

Rachel and Monica stared at her in shock for a beat or two before Rachel cleared her throat. "But, haven't you been drinking?"

"Yeah." Phoebe cracked a smile. "Ginger ale."

Rachel and Monica shrieked, and the men all turned around to see all three of them hugging and crying. Mike cleared his throat. "Well, I guess she told Monica and Rachel, but, we're having another baby."

"Man, you weren't kidding with that Von Trapp thing huh?" Chandler joked as the everyone congratulated Phoebe.

Later that night, Rachel let Joey drive them home, knowing the kids were good for the night at Joey's mom's. She held his hand and tangled their fingers together as she drifted off in the passenger's seat. It was moments like these Rachel loved the best, where she and Joey could just be together, doing anything, and she could still feel like she was brimming with happiness.

"Hey, sweetie?" Joey's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

He squeezed her hand. "You're happy, right?"

"Oh, Joey," she said, brining their hands to her lips. "I'm so happy, baby. Why, what's up?"

"Nothing," he shrugged, "just making sure."

"You make me the happiest, Joey," she told him. "I love you."

His returning smile strengthened that feeling. "I love you, too."

Rachel fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Look I realize this is super shitty but ??? I am forever bitter about how Rachel/Joey was treated and they deserve to be together forever and there is a disturbing lack of fanfic surrounding that idea so here's my contribution.
> 
> How did Rachel/Ross end? How did Rachel and Joey find their way back together? How did Joey move back to New York? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> They're together that's all that matters and they have so many kids. Emma is the best big sister.


End file.
